Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, 3GPP LTE-A (Long Term Evolution Advanced) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
In these systems, signalling CFI for every subframe would require extra overhead. Furthermore, reconfiguration would occur often when Multi-Media Broadcast over a Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) subframe configuration changes. In addition, additional interaction or coordination among eNBs (Evolved Node B) would be required to maintain CFI information for each eNB.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a method and apparatus to efficiently determine and handle the CFI.